Core A has provided effective administration for the program by: 1) organizing monthly meetings; 2) providing centralized reporting to the Boston University Medical Center management including reports to Purchasing, Finance, Research Administration and others to insure compliance with NIH and University guidelines; 3) reporting on progress to the NIEHS; 4) facilitating monitoring and evaluation of the individual research projects and the overall program through consultant visits and committee meetings; 5) assisting in preparation of applications to IACUC; 6) providing financial accounting. The prevailing function of the Administrative Core (AC) as a resource to the program project is to provide effective and efficient centralized administration. Additional duties of the AC are: To assist in integrating the individual projects into the program and facilitate their programmatic nature. The AC will prepare reports, summaries or other relevant information, and disseminate such to the Program Project as a whole or to appropriate individuals. The AC will also help maintain the database. To facilitate monitoring and evaluation of the individual research projects and the overall program by arranging regular meetings of the Program Executive Committee and the Internal Advisory Board and visits by the External Advisory Committee. The AC will schedule and Dr. Sonenshein will chair all research progress conferences among the program participants and meetings of the Program Executive Committee and Internal Advisory Board. Additionally, the AC will schedule visits of the External Advisory Committee, arrange for Committee members' transportation, hotel facilities, and honoraria, if appropriate. [The Program Executive Committee, Internal Advisory Board, External Advisory Committee, Project Leaders, Core Directors, and associated personnel are discussed under Organizational and Administrative Structure of the Program Project.] To provide financial accounting and reporting for the individual projects and cores and the overall program project in keeping with University and NIH standards. The AC, in collaboration with the Boston University Medical School Finance Department, will be responsible for the day-to-day fiscal management of the program project. The AC will maintain running balances of funds for each Project and Core and will provide each director with detailed accounts. To act as liaison with University administration. The AC will cooperate with all Boston University Medical Center management, including Purchasing, Finance, Research Administration and others, to insure compliance with all parts of the Program Project. To coordinate ordering of supplies for Core units. The AC will prepare all supply and equipment purchase requests for the Program Project. To provide general administrative services. The Administrative Assistant of the AC will type manuscripts, progress reports and correspondence, collect and disseminate information relevant to the program project, and arrange for application to Animal Use Committee, Radiation Committee, and other oversight committees.